GoodBye Battlefront, Hello Journey
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Inspired by23AnimeLover23 story 'Yui's Love. After Hinata's harsh words Yui is left depressed and injured. She found, and is treated by Ashley(FemAsh), and her Pikachu. Ashley suggests that Yui comes along with her to the Sinnoh region. Yui decides to leave with Ashley on journey to begin anew, and eventually decides to become a coordinator. But will Yui ever return to Battlefront?
1. A Heartbreaking Slip-Up

**(A/N: This is another one of my Pokemon/Angel Beats crossover. I got this idea from 23AnimeLover23 fanfiction 'Yu's Love'. It gave the idea to write this. Enjoy. I don't own Pokemon or Angel Beats.)**

* * *

A Heartbreaking Slip-Up

There he was, standing in front of her, a look of pure loathing on his face. There was Hinata, the boy she had come to love over her time in the Afterlife Battlefront.  
It was just after the baseball game with Angel and her team, Hinata had called Yui over while the rest walked back to Anti-Angel Headquarters. Yui's shirt was wet with perspiration from the said game and her face was pink with the exhaustion. She remembered that moment when she wrestled Hinata, just as he was about to catch the ball. She couldn't help it; she didn't want him to disappear so she did it.

"I hate you. You simply annoy me, just by being." The words cut right through the girl; she was struck dumb by the iciness of Hinata's words, her eyes growing wider as the impact of the words resounded in her head.

"You think you can just barge in, just when a member of the initial Afterlife Battlefront disappears, and attempt to replace her? Don't you know how many people were sad about Iwasawa?" Hinata continued. Yui gasped. That was never an intention of hers. She had admired and respected Iwasawa like an idol, her 'cool beauty' disappearing had caused her many tears, especially when she was among those standing in the mesh pit for what she thought was going to be another heart-pounding concert.

"She was so shaken up by it " Hinata whispered, suddenly looking towards the ground, downcast.

The moment of sudden weakness and the weight of the sudden silence allowed Yui to recover and clear her mind. She started trembling, her vision blurring and a thousand thoughts bouncing around in her mind. What was this feeling?

"I never wanted to come off like that... I just wanted everyone to start smiling again... Hinata... " Yui thought, trying to make the words come out of her mouth, but couldn't. The name echoed and a tear silently slipped out from her pink eyes.

"Do you know how much I wanted to catch that pitch?" Hinata muttered.

Yui saw something dancing in his eyes, a longing to go back and change that moment when the pink-haired girl had wrestled him to the ground.

"I didn't want you to disappear nobody did" she mustered the words in her head.

Hinata's head snapped back up. "Shut up. I don't want to hear your voice. Just leave me alone from now on."

Yui bit her bit. It wasn't the playful "shut up" she had gotten used to. And how could she possible leave him alone? She loved him, for crying out loud.

"HINATA!" A troubled Otonashi came running. Sensing the atmosphere, he stiffened, and then coughed once.

"Yuri started raging at Angel for the match and then the Vice got angry and..." he took a deep breath, "they're fighting now."

Hinata nodded and proceeded to follow Otonashi to the fight.

Yui stared at the fading back of the boy she had loved for so long. Her lip was bleeding from the earlier biting she had subjected it to.

Finally, like Yuri's newly wiped sniper scope, everything in Yui's head became clear. She broke down.

"Don't you remember, Hinata?" she choked between her sobs "Back when we were living?"

* * *

"Stop it! Why are you fighting us?" a girl with pink hair shouted over the noise and bustling of bullets firing.

There, in the range of fire were Noda, Shiina and Takamatsu, firing at none other than fellow comrades, with a blank look in their eyes.

"Yurippe, I'm here!" Hinata shouted over the gunfire.

"What about Yui?"

"Forget about her, I'm here to help!" he snapped, firing a few shots at Angel and the Vice.

"How troublesome." the Vice sneered, an eerie red in his eyes "Don't you know how to accept defeat?"

Suddenly, Shiina drew her knives, poised to attack, aimed at the leader of the Battlefront.

"NO-!" a larger figure dove and shielded Yuri's body with his own. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the blades against his skin

It never came.

An audible thud has heard was a mass of vivid pink hair spilled onto the ground.

The raging battle was silenced and everyone turned to look at the fallen pinklette. There was multiple piercings along her side, chest and neck, when blood was starting to flow from.

"I guess...we're done here." The Vice took a step back, the red from his eyes fading, and then he walked away, leaving Angel. Shiina, Takamatsu and Noda dropped to the ground.

"Quick, we have to help them!" Yuri screamed.

Yui heard approaching footsteps as her vision got foggy. There was so much blood around her; it made her feel so dizzy.

"I-It's okay," Yui mustered up the strength to speak as she saw a hand extended to her, "I'm not going to make it this time I'll just rest up in the infirmary."

She saw a blurred face nod and then move away.

Finally, all Yui could hear was the fading footsteps and the rain that was starting to fall.

"You're such a fool, trying to take that blow. You'll never be a real Afterlife Battlefront member. You're just an extra, barging into our afterlives like that. From now on, leave me and Yuri alone."

The words struck Yui with such force; the wounds on her petite body didn't even matter anymore. She could feel the footsteps of the boy that she had risked her safety for, and how they left her so mercilessly in the cold of the rain.  
Yui lay there, in the cold of the dark, as she simply waited to die. She felt neither the pain nor the cold, she just hugged herself, her eyes and mind equally dull and blank.

_"H-He loves Yuri..."_ she thought sadly.

As a pair of brown eyes stared down at her, Yui's own fading pink eyes started to close

* * *

**(A/N: This chapter belongs to 23AnimeLover23, but the rest after are mine. What will become Yui now.)**


	2. Yui Begins Anew

**(A/N: Here's chapter two. FYI: Yui will be replacing Dawn. So Dawn is not in the story, but Brock is. Also Ashley is a female version of Ash. Just wanting to let you know for future chapters. Oh! This chapter is mine! I own it! The first chapter was just 23AnimeLover23's chapter, but from here on, it's mine. But I still don't own Angel Beats or Pokemon. Enjoy. On to the chapter!) **

* * *

Yui Begins Anew

"Pika. Pikachu!" a little yellow mouse was running through the grassy fields of the Afterlife with his trainer behind him.

"Wait up, Pikachu!" she laughed. She was wearing a plain white shirt with a black open vest over it that was a little shorter than the shirt, stopping above her belly. She had dark blue tights that were knee-length, black ankle socks, red shoes, and black fingerless gloves with green at the wrists. He mid back black hair was tied into a ponytail with a red and black hat adorning her head with a blue Pokemon symbol on it, and she had big brown eyes. Her name is Ashley. Pikachu suddenly stopped, and smelled something. He ran in a different direction. "Hey, Pikachu! What's wrong?" Ashley said confused on Pikachu's behavior.

"Pika!" Pikachu called back as he kept running.

"You think there's trouble? Then let's go."

* * *

As they kept running they came across the Afterlife School grounds, and gasped. A girl with waist length, pink hair was collapsed on the ground with various wounds in her body. "Who could have done this?" Ashley whispered, sadly.

"Pika…" Pikachu said, ears drooping.

"Well, we can't just leave her like this," she said, face filled with determination. "Let's get her somewhere safe." Ashley put the girl on her back, and proceeded to her little house.

* * *

Yui opened her eyes, in what seemed like forever. "You awake?" She slightly jumped at the voice. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." The pinklette turned to see a girl and a yellow mouse on her right shoulder. "My name's Ashley," she introduced herself. "And this…" She pointed to the mouse. "…Is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted Yui as he waved to her.

"Hi! I'm Yui!" she greeted back with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Yui."

"If you don't mind me asking… Where am I?" she questioned as she looked around. This place didn't look anything like the infirmary, or any part of the school. It looked like hideout, or something. There was a TV, a bed, a couple of couches, a table, and mini refrigerator.

"Oh! You're in my little secret house," Ashley said in a hush tone at the word 'secret'. "I brought you here to tend to your wounds after my buddy, Pikachu found you bleeding out. Who did that to you?" The black-haired girl saw the pinklette's eyes droop sadly. "Ops! I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay," Yui said. "It's no your fault." She paused for a moment. "I guess, I should start from the beginning." Yui started to explain to Ashley of her being a member of the Afterlife Battlefront, a group that rebels against God for the unfair lives they were giving. She told her of how she used to work for GirlDeMo, and how her idol, Iwasawa disappeared. How she wanted to replace her to cheer everyone up, and keep them going. How she participated in a baseball game not to long ago, and stopped another member from disappearing, stopping him from bringing more sadness. And how returned the favor by saying harsh words to her like she'll never truly be a member of Battlefront, and even going as far as leaving her to bleed to death. "And I wake up here," Yui finished. Ashley stayed silently for entire for minute. Then she burst off the couch the next, fuming.

"Damn him!" she seethed. "How can someone go so low? How can he leave you when you needed him?" Ashley was in a fit of rage now. Nobody wanted to miss with her at this point. Yui was staring at the girl in complete surprise.

"Ashley…," Yui said, nervously. "It isn't Hinata's fault. I did stop him from achieving his dream." Ashley turned her head around so quick to look at Yui, it almost seemed like her head snapped.

"I don't care what his excuse is!" she snapped back, causing Yui to involuntarily to jump. "You shouldn't have said those things to you, much less, leaving there to die. All you were trying to do was cheer everyone up, and stop him from disappearing. He should be grateful that someone cares about him. Oh! That Hinata jerk! Or whatever the hell his name is... When I get my hands on him." Yui was just watching Ashley fume over something that was none of her business, plus they were strangers. Ashley shouldn't be fuming over a stranger's problem.

"_She's a moron," _Yui thought with a sweat drop.

"Pika." The pinklette looked down to see Pikachu looking up at her. He got away from his trainer when she's like that. He knows it's best not to go anywhere near her for awhile.

"Hey, Pikachu," Yui said with a smile. Pikachu let out a smile, too, and climbed on her lap. "Ashley!" Yui called to a fuming girl. "What is Pikachu? I know, Pikachu is an animal of sorts, but I never seen a yellow mouse before. The girl stopped letting out angry growls.

"Huh?" she turned to Yui. "Oh! Pikachu is a Pokemon."

"What's Pokemon?" Yui tilted her head.

"What?! You don't know Pokemon?" Ashley took a step back. She calmed down some. "Guess, you wouldn't know, being in the school and all, and not actually going out, and seeing the world. I'll tell you." Now it was Ashley's turn to explain. She started explaining about Pokemon, the different kinds and types, Pokemon trainers, the job of the Pokemon trainers, Gym Battles, etc. After she was down explaining, Yui was fascinated. So there was a whole world out there in the Afterlife, besides the school, that she didn't know. "Hey! I have an idea!" the black-haired girl beamed. "Yui, I'm about to head to Sinnoh region soon. Want to come?" Yui's eyes widened at the chance to actually travel the world. She never done that before in her previously life, since she was bedridden.

"Can I? Really?" Her eyes were beaming. Ashley giggled.

"Of course you can! The boat leaves to Sinnoh tomorrow morning." Yui eyes went sad again.

"_But if I leave, I won't be able to see anyone from the Afterlife for a long time," _she thought. _"But if I don't, I'll miss an opportunity of a lifetime." _Her mind went back toHinata's words.

_**"You're such a fool, trying to take that blow. You'll never be a real Afterlife Battlefront member. You're just an extra, barging into our afterlives like that. From now on, leave me and Yuri alone."**_

Those words hurt deep. What's the point of staying with the Battlefront, if she's not wanted, especially by Hinata, the man she loves most. They probably wouldn't notice, or care if she's gone. If that's the way he wants it, she'll them and, more specifically, him alone. It's settled then. "I'll go!"

"Yay!" Ashley cheered along with Pikachu. "Just don't bring to many things. All you need is one backpack filled with a spare clothes, a sleep wear, products that you really think you need, like a brush or something, snacks, and money. The rest you can get once we reach Sinnoh." They started chatting, and having so much fun. Yui felt like they were becoming fast friends already. Almost like long-lost sisters. "Oh!" Ashley said as it was getting late. "You better go and start packing." Yui looked out to see it was dark as well.

"R-right!" She left the house. "I better get ready."

"Much sure to meet me at the port in the morning, Yui!" Ashley called out to her. "It's a little ways from my house."

"Okay!" the pinklette shouted back as she disappeared.

* * *

Yui made it to her dorm room out of breath. "Phew! Made it!" She whipped the sweat of her forehead. "Better start packing." She took out a pink backpack, and starting packing the things that Ashley suggested her to. Like extra clothes, a toothbrush, a brush, and so on and so forth. After all that pack she climbed onto bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning at the break of dawn, Yui woke up. She knew none of the members, except possibly Yuri or Yusa, will be awake at this time. She took a quick shower, and got ready. But instead wearing her SSS uniform, she wore a ruby-red traveling dress with black at the hems.** (A/N: Just imagined Dawn's, but instead of black it's red at the top, and the pink at the bottom is changed to black.)** She accessories were still the same. Her same bracelets, garters, fishnet stockings, shoes, and hair accessories. And of course her choker that she wears around her neck. The only thing that was different was that she didn't have her devil tail or bat wings. She wasn't wearing them. She grabbed a piece the paper, and started scribbling words on it, just in case, someone from Battlefront was ACTUALLY looking for her. The only things that she said on that paper were the words 'I quit'. She folded it up, and placed it on top of her folded uniform, which were on her bed. Yui grabbed her backpack, and opened the door. She looked at her dorm as it may be the last time she'll ever see it. "Goodbye," she whispered, almost like she was saying farewell to every member of Battlefront. She closed the door behind her, and began to set off to embark in a new journey. A new start.

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah! Yui is leaving on a Pokemon Journey. Wonder what will happen next? What will the Battlefront think of her gone?)**


	3. Welcome to Sinnoh!

**(A/N: Last time, Yui decided to join Ashley on her journey. What will happen? You'll just have to read to see. Here's the chapter. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Welcome to Sinnoh!

Later that morning, Yui met Ashley at the port. "Hey, Yui!" Ashley waved to her. "You made it!" She was carrying a red backpack.

"Of course, idiot," Yui giggled. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Ashley smiled.

"Well, let's get on the ship. And don't worry. I already bought our tickets," she said, before Yui could ask. Their ship arrived, and they boarded it.

"_Well, this is it," _the pinklette thought. _"No turning back now."_

* * *

The boat ride was breezing by fast. Before they knew it the day was over.

* * *

The next day, Ashley and Yui were on the dock, overlooking the ocean. "Look, Yui," the black-haired girl said, pointing to some town in the distance. "That's Twinleaf Town. We'll be in Sinnoh soon. Just a few more hours."

"Awesome!" Yui cheered, bubbly. "I can't wait any longer. Can't this ship go any faster? I'm so excited." Ashley giggled at Yui's enthusiasm. Just then her hat was blown away by when the wind picked up suddenly. As it flew, it was caught by a mysterious purple tail with a yellow hand at the end of it. A purple monkey popped her head out.

"Ah! Aipom!" Ashley shouted in glee as Yui turned around. "Did you follow me?"

"Aipom!" she smiled.

"Well, come on!" she gestured. Aipom quickly ran to her trainer. Once she reached her, Aipom jumped on her other shoulder, since Pikachu was already on one. "Aipom, meet Yui," Ashley said, pointing to the pink haired girl. "She's going to be joining us on our journey. Yui meet my Aipom."

"Nice to meet you, Aipom," she said, bubbly.

"Aipom!" she greeted back.

"But what are you doing here, Aipom?" the black-haired girl. "Did you sneak out of Prof. Oak's lab?"

"Ai, ai."

"I see. Well, as long as you're here, you can come with us. Well, just get you're Pokeball transferred from Prof. Oak."

"Who's Prof. Oak?" Yui asked, catching the other girl's attention.

"Oh! He's the Pokemon professor that lives in my hometown, Pallet Town in the Kanto Region," Ashley explained. "He's the one who gave me Pikachu as my first Pokemon."

"He sounds like a moron," Yui said, as the other girl was in deep thought now.

"Speaking of Pokemon, we need to get you one, Yui. It'll be dangerous for you travel without one. Of course, I'll be with you, but still…" she trailed off.

"I get to have my own Pokemon?!" Yui exclaimed in surprise. Ashley smiled at her excitement.

"Yeah. You will. And you get to have a lot of fun with it, and help each other grow stronger. Plus, you'll learn something from each other." Ashley began looking at Sinnoh again as they were nearing it. "There should be a professor in Sinnoh Region that gives out the Sinnoh starter Pokemon."

"What are starter Pokemon?" the pinklette asked, tilting her head.

"There on of the three Pokemon you can get as a first time trainer," she explained. There is always a fire type, a water type, or a grass type to choose from. The starter Pokemon are different between regions. What the starter Pokemon for Sinnoh are… We'll just have to wait and see."

"Wow! So I have to choose between a fire, water, or grass type Pokemon? It's going to be tough, considering that I'm still new to this whole Pokemon thing," Yui crossed her arms. Her eyes then sparkled with glee. "But I don't care which one I get. I'm just excited that I get to have my own Pokemon, like you, Ashley!"

"Hehehe," the black-haired girl laughed. "You'll get the hang of it. It's hard for new trainers in the beginning, but once you get more experience, it'll become lie second nature to you."

"Why are you to Sinnoh for anyway, Ashley?" the pink haired girl asked, all of a sudden. "I've been meaning to ask you, but it kept slipping my mind. N-not that I'm saying I'm not grateful or anything for letting m-me come with y-you. I-I…" Ashley stopped Yui from rambling on any longer.

"I came to compete in the Sinnoh League and win!" she said, pumping a fist in the air. "Right, guys?" she asked, referring to Pikachu and Aipom. They both said their agreements.

"The Sinnoh League?" Yui questioned.

"Yeah! It's a big tournament where the best Pokemon trainers in from all over Sinnoh compete."

"That sounds cool!"

"Yep," she said, proudly. "But first I need to get eight Sinnoh Gym Badges to enter the competition."

"Attention, everyone! Attention, everyone!" the announcer said on the intercom. "We'll be arriving in Twinleaf Town shortly. Prepare to dock, and have a safe trip." Both girls smiled to each other.

"This is it," Ashley said. "You ready?"

"You bet!" Yui said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they reached Twinleaf Town. "Alright," Ashley said, hands on hips. "I'm going to go see, if there is somewhere to call Prof. Oak, and also talk to someone who might know someone who gives out starter Pokemon. Yui, let's me and you go separate ways for now. That way you can also get some information from people. See ya." She left before the other girl could protest.

* * *

It's been a few minutes since Ashley left Yui. "Great," Yui said, hanging her head down. "How can she leave me alone like this. I don't even have a Pokemon yet. Ashley truly is a moron." She was walking aimlessly around the town until she say something breathtaking catch her eye. She quickly ran to the backyard of the white house to see a woman who looked somewhere in her thirties with afro like blue hair, and a gray hair. The pinklette stared fascinated at what they were doing. They seem to be doing all sorts of styles and tricks with their attacks.

"That's enough, Glameow," the lady said.

"Meow," she said.

"Excuse me miss," Yui said as she came up to them.

"Huh?" They both turned to her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Yui," the pinklette introduced herself. "Who are you?" The woman smiled.

"I'm Johanna."

"Miss Johanna…"

"Please, just call me Johanna," she interrupted Yui. "You can leave the 'miss' out.

"Okay, Johanna, what were you doing? I never seen anything like it!" Yui's eyes started to get all sparkly. "Please tell me! It was so awesome!" Johanna smiled at the pink haired girl's eagerness.

"I was just doing some contest practice with my Glameow," she explained. "I used to compete in Pokemon Contest and be a Top Coordinator. But now I'm retired."

"What's Pokemon Contest?" Johanna started to explain to Yui what Pokemon Contests are, and about showing off a Pokemon's inner beauty. You earn a cute, little ribbon for contest you win, and if you get five ribbons you get to enter the Grand Festival, and compete for the title of Top Coordinator. All this really peaked Yui's interest. Johanna even showed her all the trophies she won back in her day as a coordinator.

* * *

Once they were outside her home on the front. "Now, I know what I'm going to do," Yui said, making up her made. Now she has a reason to travel. "I want to be become a Pokemon Coordinator. The best there is, and someday I'll become a top Coordinator, like you, Johanna." The older woman smiled at Yui's determination.

"Hey, Yui!" They both turned around to see Ashley, rushing towards them. "I got Aipom's Pokeball, and found out the a professor named Rowan gives out starter Pokemon in Sandgem Town," she said as she came up to them. "We can go there to get your Pokemon.

"That's great, Ashley," Yui said.

"Are you two friends?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, Johanna. This is Ashley. She invited me to go on a journey with her. Ashley, this is Johanna. She inspired me to travel, and become a Pokemon Coordinator."

"Nice to meet you, Johanna," Ashley greeted.

"Pikachu," Pikachu greeted. Aipom was inside her Pokeball.

"Nice to meet you Ashley. You, too, Pikachu," Johanna greeted back. "And did you say 'Sandgem Town'? That's the next town from here. It isn't that far."

"Thank you, Johanna." Ashley looked at Yui. "Let's get going, Yui."

"Right behind you, Ashley, Yui said as they both ran down the steps of Johanna's home at he front. "Thank you for everything, Johanna. Bye now."

"Wait, Yui," she called out, causing both girl's to stop.

"Hmm?" She turned around.

"Here." she pulled out and old, orange ribbon from her pocket.

"What is this?" the pinklette asked, holding it up. Johanna smiled.

"That's the first championship ribbon I ever won in a contest," she explained. "I always carry it as a good luck charm. Now, if you will, I like you to carry it, too."

"Really?"

"Long as you don't lose it."

"Wow! Thanks, Johanna," Yui said, eyes beaming. "Well, I better be off." She caught up to Ashley as they both left.

"_Yui kind of reminds of me in my younger days when I first entered contest,"_ she thought with a smile. _"I know she'll do great." _Johanna watched in the background as Yui and Ashley left to Sandgem Town.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter three. Notice that Johanna is in this story, but Dawn is not. Johanna will be acting as an advisor for Yui, throughout the story, giving her advice on Pokemon Contest, like she did for Dawn. Maybe Yui will even have a contest battle with Johanna later in the story? Who knows? Now the question is… Who will be Yui's first Pokemon? Review please.)**


End file.
